The present invention relates generally to casino gaming and, more particularly, to casino gaming devices.
Generally, casinos include at least two types of games: (1) slot machines; and, (2) table games. Slot machine games (including electronic slot machines) are typically played by a single individual interacting only with a slot machine, not with any other persons or only a part of a game. Table games (such as blackjack, poker and the like) typically include interaction between a dealer and/or other players. Typically, patrons of casinos focus on one or the other of the two main types of games at any given time. Both types of games, however, are important revenue generators for the casino.
To appeal to both slot machine patrons and table game patrons, and to provide further entertainment variety for all casino patrons, it is desirable to develop a game which combines certain aspects of slot machines with aspects of table games.
One embodiment of the invention uses an apparatus having a base, a table-top, and a payline display preferably proximate the table-top. The table-top is such that it is adjustable into first and second positions relative to the base. The table game is intended to be played when the table-top is in its first position, with the second position facilitating repair, maintenance, game conversion and the like.
One embodiment of the invention includes a plurality of player stations and one or a plurality of payline displays. At least two of the plurality of player stations are remotely located from one another. The payline displays are situated such that at least one payline display is visible to a player playing at each of the plurality of player stations.
A method of playing a casino game is also disclosed herein. According to one embodiment, the method includes the steps of (1) providing a payline display having a plurality of display segments bearing a predetermined number of indicia; (2) providing a player spin/stop button; (3) enabling the player spin/stop button for a first time; (4) depressing the enabled spin/stop button to cause at least some of the plurality of display segments to xe2x80x9cspin,xe2x80x9d wherein one or more, but preferably not all, of the plurality of display segments stop spinning after the enabled spin/stop button is depressed for the first time; (5) enabling the player spin/stop button for a second time; and, (6) depressing the enabled spin/stop button for the second time to cause at least some of the remainder of the plurality of display segment to stop spinning.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the following drawings.